Not Ready to Make Nice
by Shazza-Girl
Summary: Fang left 4months ago. How with Max react when he comes back. Will she be glad or will she be angry? My first songfic. Can't really figure out what kind of genre this is.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride or this song.**

Ok it's a a few years after the Flock destroy Itex and Max, Fang and Iggy are all 19, Nudge is 16, Gazzy is 13, Angel is 12 and Total is god knows what.

* * *

**Max POV**

**(A/N: Max is thinking about what Fang did to them for like the hundred million thousandth time or something.give or take a few million thousand.)**

How dare he. He just left. Left. As in packed his bags and took off. He said he would never leave me again. Well I think that this counts as leaving, don't you. Wait was that the front door. Either someone just left, or someone just came. And I know that I locked that door. And everyone was home. And they use the back door when going to and from the backyard.

"Guys? Guys? It's me. I'm back. Look I know your probably ticked with me but I promise I can explain." No, no. He did not just walk in this house. How dare he, just walk back into our lives like that. I ran out my room and down the stairs. "Get.Out.Of.This.House.Now." I said to him, venom dripping off my every word. "Max, I can explain. I didn't **want** to leave. I felt terrible about doing it. I really did. Please just let me explain." He seemed sincere but I didn't care.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

I couldn't believe this. "Why the hell are you back?" I demanded. "Max. I missed you all, so, so much."

"You finally figured out that if you left then you would miss us. You left four months ago Fang. Everyone is still trying to get over it. You should have seen them when I told them you'd left. Gazzy broke his hand punching a wall. Iggy went into the forest and placed every bomb he had in a circle and then set them off. While he was standing **_in _**the middle. He's lucky that I got him out alive. Nudge, didn't talk for a month. Angel, God you should have seen Angel. She cried non-stop for a week. She didn't sleep, she didn't eat. All she did was cry. And all I could do during this was stand back and try and help them to deal. I was left to be strong for them. Do you know how hard that is? To try and be strong while everyone around you is looking to _you_ for comfort. But I guess you taught me something. 'Cos during all that time, you know what I did. I kept on an unemtional mask. I had to act like I **didn't **care!"

_I'm through with doubt  
There's nothing left for me to figure out  
I've paid a price  
And I'll keep paying_

_"_Max. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I put you through," he did seem sorry, but I didn't care, "Not as sorry as you will be. Asshole." I turned my back to him and walked a few steps then whirled around and did a round house kick in his stomach. He wan't ready for it and was thrown backwards into the wall.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

But all Fang did was get up and walk towards me with arms out stetched, "Please, Max. Let me explain. I know, I broke my promise to you. To the flock. But please let me explain."

_I know you said  
Can't you just get over it  
It turned my whole world around  
And I kind of like it_

I did a roundhouse kick again but this time aiming at his chest, as he dodged I threw a punch at his noise and then swept his feet from under him, "Do you know what I did every night before I fell asleep? For the first month I would cry myself to sleep each and every night. For the second month, I would take my anger out on some trees in the backyard. But after the second month, after those trees had under gone all the beating they could stand, I didn't do anything. I didn't cry. I didn't take my anger out on something. I just thought about how many way's I could kill you if you ever stepped foot in this house again."

_I made my bed and I sleep like a baby  
With no regrets and I don't mind sayin'  
It's a sad sad story when a mother will teach her  
Daughter that she ought to hate a perfect stranger  
And how in the world can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Sayin' that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

I lashed out at him again. Throwing punches and kicks all over the place. I heard the back door bang closed and the banging of four pairs of feet on the wood floor. Then them gasp. Then Iggy ask what was going on. Then Gazzy telling him. Then hearing them all gasp again. Then hearing Angel say, "Ig, I know your angry, but let Max sort this out herself." I didn't pay attention to them that much though. I was just intent on making Fang suffer for what he did to us. I threw another roundhouse kick at his head, and sucker punched him in the stomach. Did another round house kick to the chest (what can I say, my favourite kick is the round house kick, it's just so damn effective), aimed a punch at his noise but he moved and I hit his jaw.

_I'm not ready to make nice  
I'm not ready to back down  
I'm still mad as hell and  
I don't have time to go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
â'Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

I threw another punch at him put this time he grabbed my wrist and pulled me forwards. My arms went up infront of me defensivly. He wrapped his strong arms around me and that's when I cracked. I broke down. Basically, I cried. I hadn't been held by him for so long that I'd forgotten what it felt like. "Max, I am so,so,so,so sorry that I ever left you guys. I regretted it every day. But I couldn't come back. I wanted to protect you. That's why I left. And I'm sorry that it so long to get back to you guys but I'm back now. And I am never, ever leaving again. I promise you that. I promise." He kissed the top of my head and I wrapped my arms around him.

_Forgive, sounds good  
Forget, I'm not sure I could  
They say time heals everything  
But I'm still waiting_

* * *

**Song: Not Ready to Make Nice by The Dixie Chicks, (it's an ok song and I thought that it suited this kind of thing.)**

**This is my first Songfic so please don't kill me if it wasn't that good. But if you thought that it was at least ok then please review. If you didn't like then that's ok. No ones forcing you to read any of the other ones I'm going to write. But again, please review. it would mean so much to me.**


End file.
